strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:The Long March - Mission 2
This is mission 2 in the Stronghold Legends skirmish trail, The Long March. Layout This particular mission puts you on an island skirmish against Lancelot and his trusted ally, Alfred the Great. This time you play as a Good player, trying to put a dent in the Round Table's alliance efforts. The island itself is divided in three sections, with stone and iron in every estate. Greenery is plentiful and no elevation is present. The computer players get a few swordsmen at their campfire, negating any rushing - they are incapable of aiding each other though. Setting out This mission should be a calm one compared to the previous one. You get a defensible position, while your enemies will attack from two fronts. You have to decide whether you put your walls on the border far out, or closer to your keep. Take your time, and start building wood camps along with a few farms. You need to acquire stone and weapons fast, since the enemy will come soon. Place 3-4 wood camps so that wood is available for the workshops and quarries. Build the quarries as soon as you can, since a basic fortification and the barracks with the armoury is crucial to build. For the granary, try to supply all four food types so that you get a nice honour boost. You can also use religion and ale to get additional gold and honour, however it is not required, since only a few knights are needed from the Round Table. Build plenty of fletcher's workshops for supplying archers, then tanners to provide crossbows and leather for crossbowmen. Facing the enemies In this mission, your enemies will use barracks units and will not use any special ones. Alfred is particularly fond of men-at-arms, which he will send out en masse towards your domain. He will however sit back for quite some time, so concentrate on Lancelot first, who will bring archers and swordsmen too. Erect a long wall facing his border, add lookout towers and place your archers in them. Keep a few other units nearby, in case ladders would be set up against your walls. Do not station them there though, as catapults will destroy them! Alfred has a terrible castle, which you can attack with trebuchets from range. Make use of the fact that you can target the barracks and armoury from afar, crippling unit production. The few troops that defend the walls will be made short work of after you demolish the gatehouse, which you can overwhelm by archers and the knights of the Round Table alone. You can send Merlin and Percival to bring area attacks into the fray. No worries if the knights lose mounts, eventually you will overwhelm the small garrison and remove Alfred. Lancelot can be finished off pretty much the same way as Alfred, however he will be more relentless in sending troops against you. It is best to attack after a failed siege of his, so you will not have to fight as many soldiers. He only has a single dragon harpoon as defense, so you can even bring a green dragon and fire away at whatever you want. You can attack Lancelot by building a few siege towers and slowly rolling them forward with your troops on top. You will get casualties this way, however you can work way around the towers and kill off any resistance. Units in siege towers are untouchable from the ground, so you can grab more area as the battle rages. Send in the knights of the Round Table to decimate Lancelot. More onto the next mission! Category:Stronghold Legends Walkthroughs